A transporting apparatus for a packaging machine, for transferring pack groups, in particular groups of cardboard boxes and/or cardboard blanks, along a transporting route from at least a first pack-group arrangement in a first transporting-route portion into at least one further pack-group arrangement in at least one further transporting-route portion, wherein the first pack-group arrangement and the at least one further pack-group arrangement are spaced apart internally in each case by different distances, having at least two transporting units, which can be driven independently in a movement plane along the transporting route, at least between the first transporting-route portion and the further transporting-route portion, in a transporting direction and in a return direction, which is counter to the transporting direction, wherein the transporting units each have at least one driving element, by means of which, in at least one operating state, the respective transporting unit is coupled to a pack of the pack group which is to be transferred at least during transfer from the first transporting-route portion into the at least one further transporting-route portion.